Chocolate Easter Bunnies
by Thalia Marie Grace
Summary: "Travis." her voice was tight as she hissed through her teeth. "What're you doing—" her voice faltered as she saw what was around them. Gods of Olympus. "Travis!" she yelled this time, and her mind went into overdrive. The grass around the twins' feet started curling around their ankles and shoes, tightening and not letting go.
1. The Chocolate Easter Bunny Prank

**finally writing some more tratie. i can't get enough of these guise.**

**also, for the demigods riordan didn't describe, i'll make up what they look like (aka miranda gardiner).**

* * *

_Their _laughter woke her up.

Katie Gardner yawned, sitting up and stretching as far as her limbs would allow without cramping up. She ran a hand through her long brown hair, groaning inwardly—she could hear the Stoll twins' fits of chuckling from outside her cabin, and she knew they were up to something yet again.

And then, from somewhere outside, a girl shrieked. The door to the Demeter cabin burst open and Katie's half-sister, Miranda Gardiner, looking half-crazed and a little panicked. Her brown eyes were wide and half of her straight black hair was frizzed.

"Katie," she said, her voice panicked. She was panting. "You better see this."

_Gods_.

Katie rolled out of her _very _comfortable bed and picked herself off the floor, groaning. "What'd they do this time?" she asked, shuffling outside. The bright light shone in her eyes, and she used her right hand as a visor over her eyes, shielding the UV rays.

"Look at the roof," said Miranda.

_Oh, gods._

Sitting on _her _roof to _her _cabin were two very identical boys in matching orange shirts and cargo shorts. They were snickering and laughing and high-fiving each other. One of them, clearly taller when they sat, stopped the ruckus with his brother and grinned downward at Katie._  
_

"Mornin', Katie-Flower."

"Travis." her voice was tight as she hissed through her teeth. "What're you doing—" her voice faltered as she saw what was around them.

_Gods of Olympus._

"Travis!" she yelled this time, and her mind went into overdrive. The grass around the twins' feet started curling around their ankles and shoes, tightening and not letting go.

"Um, Katie—" Connor Stoll began warningly, pulling out his knife.

The roof—_her roof—_of _her _cabin was decorated with brown bunnies. _Chocolate Easter bunnies. _Katie was so angry at Travis and Connor that she couldn't control what she was doing.

"Katie."

Voices blurred together; Katie could see the grass-vines creeping up the twins' legs—it was almost at their knees now. Anger made her see red—

"Katie _Gardner_."

Chiron's stern voice shook her out of her reverie. Her anger drained away slowly as she faced the old centaur, and out of the corner of her eye she saw the grass vines leave Connor and Travis's legs. "What in the name of Zeus is going on?" the centaur demanded.

"Connor and Travis"—Katie had trouble not spitting out the names—"decorated the top of the Demeter cabin with _chocolate Easter bunnies!"_

Chiron looked up at the boys with that sad disappointment, like he expected them to lie low for a while. _Yeah, right_, Katie thought with an inward snort. "Boys," he said. "You know that pranks aren't tolerated outside the Hermes cabin."

"Aw, come on, Chiron!" Connor exclaimed, waving a hand like he was dismissing the matter. "It was just for laughs!"

Katie's anger rose. She caught Travis staring at her, but he blushed tersely and turned away. "But we shouldn't have done it," Travis murmured to his brother. "Come on, dude. I'll grab the bunnies and toss 'em down. We can throw them at the new kid in our cabin, okay?"

"Travis!" Connor whined, looking like a five-year-old kid who wasn't getting the lollipop he wanted. "What's gotten into you? Ever since you—"

"As much as you would like to get off clean, which is probably why you decided against keeping them up there," said Chiron tautly, his arms crossed against his green _My other car is a centaur! _shirt. "You both have kitchen duty for a month."

"A _month_?" said Connor, his jaw dropping. Travis sighed and nodded, grabbing the chocolate bunnies nearest him.

Katie narrowed her eyes at the older twin. _What was with him?_

"Girls, breakfast is in half an hour." Chiron said, less angry. He turned to Katie and Miranda. "And Katie, lighten up next time. We don't want to have a new story about how _grass _killed people, yes?"

A blush splashed the cabin leader's cheeks; she nodded and turned back to go inside the cabin when a voice stopped her.

"Katie-Flower?"

It was Travis. He'd already hopped down from the roof, his brother dropping bunny after bunny (it was quite hilarious, but Katie didn't laugh). "Look," he said, a sigh passing his lips, "I'm sorry. It _was _only a prank, and you know we were going to take them down, but I—"

Katie rolled her eyes. "Save it, Travis." she said, turning back to the cabin. As she walked inside, Connor groaned.

"I told you," he said, "that she was not the right girl to have a crush on."

"Shut up, Connor!" Travis yelled, and a crash followed—he must have pounced on his brother, probably dropping the chocolate bunnies in the process.

Katie stopped dead, the door swinging shut behind her. Her brain was going back into overdrive, but not because of anger.

_Travis._

She inhaled deeply, trying to process what he'd said. _I told you that she was not the right girl to have a crush on._

_Connor _said that to _Travis_; _Connor _said that to _Travis?__  
_

Travis . . .

Had a _crush _on her?

* * *

**that was a lot of italics. haha.**

**man i still haven't soothed my stupid tratie feels. this must evolve into a full story. **

**and now i must go write lin. and lin. because lin bei fong is a bamf.**

**lin would like it if you reviewed, from once bamf to another. (;**


	2. The Ares Cabin Prank Goes a Little Awry

**okay well guise i am so glad you liked it, but you might have to wait like three or four days when i go to washington dc. i'****m sorry, and i'm pretty sure that i'll get no reviews when i come back but oh well i'll have to just try okay?**

* * *

"Oh, come _on_, Katie-Flower!"

"No!" Katie fumed, balling her fists tightly. She glared at the son of Hermes in front of her. "Travis, as much as I hate the Ares cabin, I _will not _prank them! Get your stupid twin brother to do that!"

"Connor's being a douche and he won't talk to me!" Travis complained, looking like a little kid. "Katie-Flower, I'm _begging _you. Just this once."

___I told you that she was not the right girl to have a crush on._

Katie sighed in frustration and stared at the grass around her feet. "I . . . fine."

"YES!" yelled Travis triumphantly, locking his arms around Katie's waist and squeezing, picking her up and spinning around. "Katie, thank you _so _much! I love you!"

Katie rolled her eyes—_he probably _did _love her_.

"So what's the plan?" she asked nonchalantly, trying to look like she was a natural at pranking. She couldn't understand how the sons of Hermes had those easy-coming evil grins on their faces, the devilish curve of their eyebrows—it was like they were _born _for pranks and mischief.

"Well, seeing as you were so kind to agree to come . . ." Travis trailed off, and Katie could almost _see _the prank being visualized in his brain. He turned to her. "I was thinking we could kinda make the Ares cabin . . . the _Aphrodite _cabin."

"Oh," said Katie, and she realized her voice was such a squeak it would sound pitiful. "_Oh!" _she repeated, louder this time. "I—I get it."

"Do you, Katie-Flower?" Travis asked her, staring into her eyes and looking completely serious-goofy. "Do you _really?"_

Then Katie remembered something—serious-goofy is an oxymoron. "Yes, Travis," she said, sighing. "Alright, so I'm guessing I'll have to use my—as you and your brother call it—'Katie Flower-Power' and try and make the Ares cabin . . . girly."

Travis gasped.

"And then _you're _probably going to try and stall the Ares cabin from coming back for lunch as I finish. Finally, once we're out of the way, they'll find out it was you and I who did it."

The son of Hermes gasped again. "You know me so well!" he said, pretending to cry and placing a hand over his heart. Katie looked at him with a raised eyebrow before he regained his composure and cleared his throat. "No, Katie-Flower. You see, they'll think _Connor _was my partner-in-crime, _if _you either are by us and scolding us for pranking the cabin, or back in your own cabin before you head off to lunch."

"Why . . .?" she asked, trailing off and looking at Travis.

"Because _you're _a first-timer, Katie-Flower. And we don't want you getting hurt unless you _really _want to prank again."

Katie rolled her eyes. "Not gonna happen."

"I thought so," sighed Travis. "Alright, Katie-Flower, we're gonna kick some Ares a—"

"Travis!"

"—butt! I said _butt_! Sorry! Don't kill me!" the way he said it was as if he was talking to his mother, trying not to be punished. Katie sighed and bent her head.

"I won't," she decided finally; Travis sighed in relief. "Now let's kick some Ares ass."

* * *

The cabin, to Katie, looked absolutely _beautiful_.

Silena Beauregard walked by, glanced at the cabin, looked away, and glanced back, staring at it with her mouth open. She glanced at Katie. "Did you do this?" she asked, her voice like chimes.

"Of course not!" Katie exclaimed, trying to look perplexed.

"I'd thought that you would have teamed up with Connor and Travis since, you know, it looks like a child of Demeter helped." Silena observed, looking over the cabin again.

Katie huffed. "I would _never _team up with anybody as stupid as Travis Stoll," she defended, eyes blazing. "Not after what he did to _my _cabin."

Silena only shrugged, not looking completely convinced. "Whatever, Katie," she said, and then Silena put on a huge grin. "We all know you love him."

"I—what—I do _not!" _Katie concluded, her eyes widening so large it looked like she had dinner plates for eyes. "What would make you—"

Silena looked at Katie like she was dumb. "Is it just me, then? Everyone in _my _cabin agrees so! Even Lacy, and she's only eleven. Hmm . . . maybe it's just the _pro _matchmakers that can see every ounce of love in this camp."

_"I don't love Travis!" _spluttered Katie.

"Sure, Katie," giggled Silena, just as the rest of her cabin caught up with her and were gaping at the Ares cabin. "But when you start dating, I'll get to say 'I told you so', and when you get married, I _must _be a bridesmaid."

When the Aphrodite bunch pranced away, Katie would have stayed there forever with a look of pure shock on her face. But the Ares kids stomped up, and Clarisse la Rue pushed her way through her siblings, glanced up at the cabin, and roared, "What in _Hades?"_

Sherman, one of her brothers, pointed at Katie. "Was it _you?" _he asked her.

Katie looked shocked this time (even though she still had the reaction from Silena) and managed to splutter out, "Of course not! Why would you assume I did it?"

"Because you're right here," said his half-brother Mark. "What, did you team up with the Stolls?"

Suddenly, after what Silena had said (which was the same thing in the beginning and her little speech at the end), Katie's temper had rose. What the son of Ares had just told her really got her mad. "Let me tell you this." she growled, stalking closer. "I will never—and I mean _never _team up with Connor and Travis Stoll. _Ever_. They're the most _stupid, idiotic, and insane _people I could ever meet. And I will never do something to a cabin like what they did to mine. I hate them, understand?"

But when she stalked away, past the Ares cabin, past the Aphrodite cabin—right there, in front of the Hermes cabin, _listening—_were the two people that Katie "hated".

And they looked more hurt than Katie could ever imagine.

It made her feel incredibly guilty—she'd only put on that show for Travis. So she wouldn't get framed, just like he told her to. But it apparently was so . . . _convincing. _

"Did you really mean that?" asked Travis, staring at Katie with such sorrow in his eyes that it made Katie even more guilty. "Did you really mean what you told them?"

"No, of course not—"

Connor cleared his throat. "Travis, tell me. How is it that I can't believe our dear Katie-Flower?"

"I don't know, Con. But I can't, either, so it's not completely insane. Even though, apparently, we _are _insane."

"And stupid," Connor added.

Travis looked away from Katie. "And idiotic," he spat.

"Travis, Connor, I—"

Travis looked at her again. "You know," he said. "If you just didn't want us involved in your life, you could have said so."

"If you hated us, you _really _could have said so," added Connor bitterly.

"Travis, Connor, _please_, I didn't—"

"Save it, Katie." Travis said, and his voice sounded so heartbroken that Katie wanted to start crying. "Just save it."

And the two of them shoved past her, leaving Katie with her mouth ajar, eyes shining with tears, and her hands shaking as she spread them.

* * *

**oh noes. **

**MUST-READ A/N: I AM GOING TO WASHINGTON D.C. UNTIL SATURDAY. I WILL NOT BE ABLE TO UPDATE UNTIL THEN, MAYBE SUNDAY. THIS STORY IS THE ONLY ONE I HAVE GOING SO PLEASE DON'T FORGET ABOUT IT. **

**Also, I was thinking about writing a Father's Day one-shot, of all our couples with a kid, you know? PLEASE TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW: WOULD YOU LIKE THAT? CHECK OUT THE POLL ON MY PROFILE FOR WHAT COUPLES YOU WANT, PLEASE! I WILL DO FOUR COUPLES.**


	3. Loving Her is No Prank

**well i am back! & my father's day one shot is up if you'd like to go read it!**

* * *

"Why do you care?"

Miranda's four words rang in Katie's ears as she exhaled, her brain whirring to try and figure out what to do. "Katie, you've hated them for ages," Miranda rephrased, explaining why she inquired such a statement. "Finally—just _finally_—they hate you back. So why do you care?"

Miranda was her closest sister; Katie could tell her anything. "Of course you can," Miranda said, and Katie blinked.

"Did I say that out loud?"

Miranda nodded. "You must be nervous. What's on your mind, Katie?"

Katie let out a long breath. "I . . . _overheard _Connor and Travis the other day. Connor said something about . . . he said something like 'I told you she wasn't the right girl to have a crush on' or something. Travis told him to shut up, and I _think _it was me, and . . ."

"You think Travis Stoll has a crush on you?" Miranda's eyebrow was raised, but Katie nodded. "I mean . . . Katie, it makes sense, but . . ."

"It's suicide." Katie finished, and Miranda nodded.

"Because you'll never like him." _silence. _"Right?"

"Um . . . I—"

Miranda yelped. "Oh, gods, Katie! Don't even tell me! Say it ain't so! Oh, my _gods_! I'm going to _die!"_

"I didn't say I liked him!" Katie yelled, cheeks burning. "I said that things were confusing, and—"

"And you _totally _like him! Silena was right, oh, _gods—"_

"When did Silena tell you?"

"She told the whole camp! She told everyone that you two were so much in love!"

Katie groaned, placing her head in her hands. "Do Travis and Connor know?"

Miranda hesitated. "I believe Connor knows."

"I'm _dead_."

* * *

"'Scuse me," Travis muttered as he accidentally bumped into Katie. She took a step back, surprised, but he barged on, not making eye contact.

"Katie?" Miranda was waiting for her as Katie stared after the son of Hermes in shock. He didn't look back, not once, only kept his head bent as if he were ashamed. "Katie."

Only then did Katie turn around and walk next to her sister, feeling even worse than she ever had in her life. She sighed once and walked on, trying not to think about the pained look in Travis's blue eyes when he heard what she said.

* * *

Connor was the one who didn't look as fazed to what Katie said.

She ran up to him, slightly out of breath, and searched his eyes for some kind of emotion. "Connor, please," she whispered. "I messed up, I really did, and I never meant to hurt either of you."

Connor sighed. "Katie-Flower," he began, and then laughed. "Travis would kill me if he found out I was talking to you."

"Why would you listen to him?"

"He's my older brother."

"Right . . ." Katie rolled her eyes and shook her head, a half smile on her face. "So . . ."

Connor grinned. "I _guess _I can forgive you."

* * *

"Dude, give the girl a chance."

Connor sat on the bunk, staring up at his pacing brother. "She feels really bad."

"And how would you know?" Travis demanded, trying to clear his brain of Katie Gardner (it wasn't possible). "Have you talked to her? Has she apologized to you?" although he knew the answer (he'd seen them talking).

"Yes. Travis—"

Travis stopped his walking and stared at his brother, their eyes locking. It was weird seeing the same eyes staring back at him, though Connor's were confident and yet worried for his brother. Travis sighed and leaned his head against a random bunk. "You were right," he decided. "She really is the wrong girl to love."

"You have a crush on her, genius," Connor snorted, staring at a crack in the floorboards. His eyes widened when he realized— "Whoa, wait. Are you saying that . . ."

Travis looked terribly grim, like it was the worst thing in the world—which indeed it might have been because he was _so mad _at Katie Gardner and yet he was _so in love _with her. "I love her," he said nonchalantly, like it was the simplest thing. "I just . . . love her."

Connor was silent for eerie minutes. He finally leaned back, his hands behind his head, and said, "Damn, Travis. You're screwed."

Instead of a comeback, or trying to say something funny, Travis sighed and closed his eyes, leaning his head back against the wall, and said, "I know."

* * *

**travis and katie sitting in a tree, k-i-s-s-i—**

**wait i'm the only one singing wut. guise this is serious. REVIEW SO THEY WILL GET TOGETHER. i will update when we get to twenty, k.  
**

**and go check out my father's day one shot! plz?  
**


	4. It Wasn't a Prank when He Kept the Bunny

**haha k, you guise got the reviews! so imma be updatin'...**

* * *

_"Travis!" a little girl with long brown hair and sparkling green eyes was running as if she was running from her death. "Travis, give me back my bunny!"_

_The boy in front of her had curly brown hair and oceanic blue eyes. He was holding a small yellow stuffed bunny in his right hand as he ran away from the girl. "No can do, Katie-Flower!" he yelled, cackling maniacally.  
_

_"Tra_vis_!" yelled Katie, and she jumped through the air, tackling the boy from behind. He fell to the ground, face-first, and groaned. She smirked. "I'll take that," she said, snatching the bunny from his hands. Her face had more of a seven-year-old shape._

_Travis rolled over and groaned—he, too, looked like a seven year old. "Katie," he groaned. "I'm in pain."  
_

_"Your fault," she snorted.  
_

_The sound of feet over grass made the two children snap their heads up. A boy who looked just like Travis was out of breath, red-faced, and skidding to a stop. "Don't run!" he complained.  
_

_"Don't be fat!" Travis muttered, sitting up. "Anyways, I had taken Katie-Flower's bunny, and I was running away so she wouldn't kill me!"  
_

_Katie leaned back on her haunches and glared at Travis, her bunny tucked between her chest and arm as she crossed her arms. "Why  
_did _you take him?" she spoke of her bunny as if it was real. _

_"I . . . he was cute," said Travis sheepishly, pink colour splashing his cheeks. "And my daddy's Hermes," he said louder. "I'm  
_supposed _to steal things."_

_Katie sighed, looking down at the bunny and back at her friend, still embarrassed from what he'd just confessed. "I . . ." she paused and sighed again, removing the bunny from the crook of her arm. She held it out to Travis delicately. "I guess you can have him."  
_

_"Really? Like, keep him?" Travis sounded so excited, like his parents were telling him he was going to Disney World. "Are you serious, Katie-Flower?"  
_

_She sighed again. "Yes."  
_

_Travis's jaw dropped. He looked down at the bunny in his hands and then flung himself at Katie, knocking her onto the grass. He leaned over her. "Thank you!" he yelled, and pulled her into a tight hug.  
_

_His brother, Connor, chuckled in amusement. "The last time I saw him this excited was Christmas."  
_

_Katie was laughing as Travis stopped squeezing the life out of her. "No problem, Travis," she said, and he kissed her cheek.  
_

_"I owe you."_

* * *

The yellow bunny, now a little worn and ragged, and definitely dirty, splayed across Travis's palm as he looked over it, raked his eyes over the pale sunflower-coloured fabric, trying to find any rips or tears in the child's toy.

"Dude, you still have that?"

Travis turned and faced his twin brother. "Er, yeah." he said, looking down at the bunny and blushing. "I loved this thing, man. I love this thing."

"You love _her_," Connor concluded. "Don't you? You love Katie."

"We've made that clear," said Travis, a sigh passing his lips.

Connor sighed as well, staring out the window of the cabin. "What're you gonna do, bro?"

He gave his brother a weird look for calling him _bro_, but shrugged and sighed, trying to figure out what he wanted to do. "I'm going to . . ." Travis faltered and took a breath. "Damn, I don't even know."

"You love her," said Connor slowly. "And she loves you."

"Bull," Travis shot back.

Connor rolled his eyes. "Oh, come off it!" he snapped. "You know she loves you, man. She _loves _you and you _know _it!"

He was silent for a while, leaning his head back against the bunk and closing his eyes, sighing every three minutes or so. His brain whirred; whether Connor was telling the truth or not, he did not know. "I think . . ." he sighed and paused again, trying to figure out what the _hell _was wrong with him. "I think you might be right, but—"

"You don't want me to be." it was not a question.

"I think I do, but I'm just a little . . ."

"Scared?" his brother offered.

Travis rolled his eyes and stared at Connor like he was an alien from a different planet—which, in Travis's mind, he was. But as the silent moments passed, the word seemed most appropriate for the situation. But there was one other word . . . "Hopeful." he decided. "I want you to be right, man, but if you're not . . ."

"Oh, no! Please tell me that you'll still love after her! Oh, gods, no, you can't be saying—say it ain't so, bro! Just—"

"Connor!" yelled Travis, shaking his brother's shoulders. "Pull—yourself—together!"

"DON'T SLAP ME!"

"What the hell is going on in here?"

Travis whipped around and Katie Gardner was standing in the doorway, eyes narrowed, arms crossed against her chest, and she looked like she could kill if she didn't get answers.

"Er," said Connor.

Travis grinned sheepishly, like a burglar that had been caught. Katie took the moment to glance at what was in Travis's hand.

Her mouth opened and closed again. Then opened, and closed. She looked like a dying fish flapping its mouth to try and get any water. "Is that . . . ?" she finally began. "You still . . . have it? You . . . kept it?"

Travis looked down at the old stuffed animal and grinned, holding it out to her as she stared at it in awe. "I owe you." he said simply.

* * *

**AKSDFJLSKJFLAKSDFLAKSD OMFG THAT WAS SO BEAUTIFUL.**

**eheh, no it sucked.  
**

**so.. travis and katie sitting in a tree, k-i-l-l-i—  
**

**FDJALSKDJL what no this is not possible i forgot the song! review to help me actually get the song right so they'll get together! & this'll be a fairly short story, the next chapter might be the last, or second to last.  
**

**i'll update when i get to.. thirty reviews.  
**


	5. It's Not Fun to Reuse a Prank

**again, almost done! idk if this is the last chapter or not, so.**

* * *

"Oh."

Katie stared at the little bunny in astonishment as Travis held it out to her, his eyes shining with some kind of emotion she could not recognize. _"Oh!"_ she said again, and held out her hand for the small yellow child's toy. "You don't mean . . ."

Travis was still looking at her. "I owe you," he said again. "Which means—as much as I'd _not _like to do this—he's yours."

"Travis, the whole point of a gift is that the receiver keeps it and _never _gives it back to the giver—no matter under any circumstances."  
Katie looked quite annoyed but her eyes were sparkling.

"Huh?" blinked Travis; he looked down at the bunny in his hands, looked at her outstretched hand, and placed the stuffed animal in Katie's hand before she could pull her palm away. "Look, Katie-Flower. Just take the bunny. Is that too hard to ask?"

"Yes."

"You still want the bunny."

"Do not."

"Admit it!"

Katie raised an eyebrow. "I haven't had that bunny since we were, like, seven. That's about nine years. Do you really think I want it now?"

Travis padded the bunny's stomach on Katie's hand and pushed her hand down gently, smiling at her. "Yes."

* * *

Miranda's eyes were bugged as she stared at the little yellow bunny.

"You . . ."

"Travis gave it back to me! I didn't ask!" Katie's eyes widened as she placed the small bunny on her bed. "He refused to keep it!"

"So . . . are you friends with him again?"

Katie sighed and flopped onto her bed, closing her eyes. "I don't know, Mir." she said quietly, as if she were confessing her worst fears. "I just . . ."

"Do you hope so?"

Slowly, the daughter of Demeter nodded. "I kinda do."

The next few moments were quiet; Katie could hear Miranda's breathing and foot-shuffling across the cabin. It was strange how nobody else was in the cabin; then again, there weren't a lot of campers in the Demeter cabin. Katie was surprised that the Stoll twins had skipped archery when she'd found them. "Do you . . . like him?" asked Miranda.

"How could I even know?"

Miranda sat on the bed beside her and stared out the window. "Gods, Katie, if you do like him . . ."

Katie's eyes fluttered open and she turned her head sideways to face her sister. "I know, I know," she sighed. "Hell would break lose. Or, rather, Hades would come from the Underworld and drag me under."

"I don't know _what _you see in him, honestly." Miranda's reply was not snide or snarky, only just a confession of which she didn't understand. "I mean . . ."

"Liking a boy is not all about their looks." Katie defended, though she did not know why. "It has to do with how they treat you, how they treat others. How they treat strangers and elders, gods and monsters. How they try and cheer a person up, how they act in general. Being cute just adds onto that."

When Miranda didn't reply, Katie sat up and looked at her sister for some kind of response. Instead, her sister was staring at her in awe as she said, "Gods, Katie. Been hanging around Silena to much? That's the most love-powerful thing I've ever heard a non-child of Aphrodite say."

"Maybe Aphrodite is controlling me," joked Katie, and the two half-sisters laughed quietly, though the laughs echoed through the empty cabin.

* * *

_"Don't go!"  
_

_"Katie, I have to—"  
_

_"Forget the stupid quest, Travis!" Katie grasped her boyfriend's shoulders and stared into his eyes. "Travis, _please _don't go."_

_"Katie." Travis laid his hands over hers and held them in his own, placed them against his chest, wrapped his arms around her—kissed her forehead. "Katie, I'll be fine."_

_"That's what Connor said." her lower lip trembled. "And now he's paralyzed from the waist down."  
_

_Travis's eyes closed. "He'll be fine," he whispered, but it seemed like he was reassuring himself rather her. "He's going to be fine, with a little help from the Apollo cabin and the god himself."  
_

_"Travis, please—" Katie cut herself off, down before staring back up at him. "I love you."  
_

_Travis stared down at her as if he didn't believe she'd said that. "Katie, you know I love you, too, but I have to do this. Jake and Hailee need me. They need someone experienced and Chiron—"_

_"Why must he pick you?" she demanded. "Why must he pick a nineteen-year-old boy to go?"  
_

_The boy smirked. "Because I'm just that awesome, Katie-Flower."  
_

_"Not funny," Katie whispered, but she smiled softly at his quip. "Totally not funny."  
_

_"Look, baby—I'll be back in at least a week. I have tons of drachmas. I'll be fine." Travis pulled her closer and brought his lips close to her ear. "You'll be fine. I won't be long."  
_

_"A week is totally long in demigod time," she murmured.  
_

_"Oh, come on, Katie-Flower." Travis gave her an elfish grin. "Lighten up."_

_Katie rolled her eyes at him._ "You _stop being so goofy."_

_His lips connected with hers shortly once. "I'll put that under consideration," he murmured, and kissed her again. But when she opened her eyes again, his warmth was gone, and he was pounding down the hill with two other demigods, leaving her to watch him with watery eyes._

* * *

"Katie!" someone was shaking her, but she didn't want to get up. "Katie _freaking _Gardner, wake up! You have to see this!"

Katie opened her eyes. Miranda was shaking, looking completely horrified. "You have to see this," she murmured, pushing her sister out of bed and grabbing her hand and running her outside.

Katie looked up, shielding her eyes from the sunlight. Two identical looking boys in identical orange shirts and cargo shorts were sitting atop the grassy green Demeter cabin, grinning like crazy.

"Why, hello, Katie-Flower!" said the slightly taller one; Travis Stoll gestured around him at the brown objects. "Missed these guys?"

Chocolate Easter bunnies.

_Travis and Connor Stoll had decorated _her _roof with chocolate Easter bunnies._

Again.

* * *

**i'm so sorry this was so late . . . but i really hope you like this. i hope the crappy flashback and the terrible context made up for it . . .  
**

**so review what YOU want to happen in the next chapter! i will update when i get to . . . well, i really want to get to fifty, but i don't know if that will happen . . . can we make that work, maybe? fifty?  
**


	6. Apparently, it's Fun to Reuse a Prank

**aadskfjlads I LOVE YOU ALL. SERIOUSLY. i didn't even expect to get to fifty but guise oh my styles _fift_y-_eight! _wow. you guise are just.. amazing.. ;_; sobsob -dies-  
**

**this is probably the last chapter, but i might do an epilogue.. probably i'll do an epilogue. yes.**

**AND ADSLKAFJSKD I'M SO SORRY. thanks to PercabethVampireWizard because i'm a total fail and i called the Stolls' _twins.. _no they are _brothers.. _aldskfl -dies-  
**

* * *

"Travis." Katie's arms were folded over her chest tightly as she glared up at the brothers on _her _roof. "Why are you there, exactly?"

"Aw, we just wanted to have a little fun!" Connor cheered, draping his arm around Travis's shoulders. "I mean, isn't that what life is about, Travis? Katie?"

Travis gave his brother an annoyed look. "We thought it would be fun to reuse a prank for once," he said, grinning down at Katie, unfazed by her death glare. "What do you think, Katie-Flower? Do you like it?"

Miranda gulped from behind Katie, and Katie could almost _see _her sister's big brown eyes widen in fear. "I . . ." Katie began, and then she paused. "I like it."

Connor toppled off the roof in shock.

"Dude!" Travis complained, leaning over the side to make sure his brother was okay. "What's wrong with you?"

"She's _totally _changed, man!" Connor groaned, rolling around. "She's changed! Our lives are _over!"_

"You're an idiot," Travis told his younger brother.

Katie giggled.

"I'll show _you _an idiot!" yelled Connor, and he flung one of the fallen Easter bunnies at Travis, who caught it but started leaning over the side of the cabin. He yelled as he toppled on top of his brother.

"Yup . . . you're still the idiot," Travis decided, picking himself up off of his groaning brother. "Hey—_you _threw the bunny at me! Don't giving me an evil glare!"

"You fell on top of me!"

"_You _didn't move!"

"Boys!" Katie yelled, though her smile was still plastered on her face. "Boys, _calm down_. Connor, you really are an idiot—"

"Hey!" Connor protested.

"—and Travis, be nicer to your younger brother."

Travis crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "You're not my mother," he mumbled.

_I'm the girl you love. _"No, I'm not," Katie agreed, giving Connor her hand so he could stand up. "But you shouldn't be mean to your sibling whether you hate them or not."

Miranda was nowhere in sight, Katie noticed. Whether she'd run off to breakfast or back inside the cabin, she did not know. All she could think about was how Travis was stepping closer to her and his proximity was making her head swirl—

_Focus._

"Katie-Flower, you are no fun." said Connor, pouting playfully and looking sad. "Why can't you lighten up?"

"Because I'm not a daughter of Hermes?" guessed Katie sarcastically.

Travis rolled his eyes and remarked, "You should be."

"Well then that would eliminate the idea of you dating me, huh?"

_No regrets._

Travis blinked as his mouth fell open. Katie could see Connor slinking away out of the corner of her eye, winking in her direction and giving her a thumbs up. Then he disappeared, and Travis was still gaping at her.

"Come again?" he managed.

Katie cocked her head. "Do I really have to repeat it?" she asked as his mouth turned into a grin. "I mean, I will, if that's what _you_ want—"

Suddenly Travis's face was _too_ close and his lips were smashed on hers and she had no thought but to kiss him back. His arms wrapped around her waist, her arms around his neck—

A squeal interrupted them. Katie and Travis broke off in surprise and glanced over at Silena Beauregard (along with a few other campers, including Miranda and Connor), who was grinning her face off.

"Oh. Sorry. Continue!" Silena said, giggling and pushing the group away.

Katie laughed and looked at Travis again. "Still wish I was a daughter of Hermes now, Travis?"

He chuckled and wrapped his arms around Katie's waist again, pulling her closer. "Never," he whispered, and kissed her again.

* * *

**ksdalfjdsfladslakdsl TRATTTTIEEEE.**

**sorry.  
**

**okay well that is DONEEE. ljkdfa NOT THE STORY THERE WILL BE ANOTHER CHAPTER BUT ONLY IF YOU TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.  
**

**SO IF YOU WANT ANOTHER CHAPTER, TELL ME IN YOUR REVIEW WHAT YOU WANT TO SEE.  
**


	7. Third Time for the Prank—Epilogue

**seriously? twenty reviews? you guise are killing me**

**well, i know someone asked for no epilogue, but my friend suggested this and i just.. i just had to do it. :_: sorry. but here nicky, this is for youu! :D**

**oh, and that flashback from two chapters ago (or last chapter, i can't remember), that wasn't a flashback, it was a future dream or something.. or just a scene.. :/  
**

* * *

"Oh, gods."

Travis grinned at his gaping wife as their second-born son shoved two chocolate ears in his mouth, his mouth covered inside and out with the sweet candy. Their daughter laughed at her brother's idiocy as she smiled up at her parents.

"Do I get one?" she asked sweetly.

Katie groaned at her husband and turned to her daughter. "No, Bella," she told her, shooting a glare at the grinning son of Hermes beside her. "Your father should have known better than to give Jonathan an Easter bunny."

Bella giggled and widened her big blue eyes. "Is it because of the stories?" she asked.

"Unfortunately . . ." muttered Katie. "Yes."

Their daughter giggled again and put on the bunny-ear headband she'd gotten. The snowy white ears with the pink insides stuck straight up as Bella made a goofy face at her father, which she'd inherited from the man she was making the face at.

Travis grinned just as goofily back as he wrapped his arm around Katie's waist and pulled her close. "You know," he whispered in her ear, making her shiver. "I think you want to see the roof."

_Gods.  
_

Jonathan and Bella hopped off their chairs and pulled on their mother's hands as her eyes widened in surprise. Travis disappeared out the back way; Katie and her two children skid to a stop outside and turned around.

Bella giggled.

"Why, hello there!" a boy that looked just like her husband, only shorter, waved from above. An elfish grin was on his face and he looked like he just wanted to be there. "How are you today, Katie-Flower?"

"Connor?" Katie furrowed her eyebrows. "What're you—"

Another head popped up from behind the roof. A head followed the body; finally, the person sat, and Katie found herself staring into her husband's blue eyes. "Hey there. Do you like the decorations?"

_Gods of Olympus. _

Katie found herself doubling over and laughing, found her daughter placing a small hand on her shoulder and asking if she was okay, found her son cheering and yelling to his father that she liked it. She could hear Travis and Connor high-fiving each other and cheering as well, knowing they'd won.

When Katie finally stood straight, she grinned for another quick moment, and then said, "Travis, dear, would you be so kind to clear the roof for me?"

Travis pouted. "But, Katie-Flower,—"

And then the grass was traveling up their legs and tightening around them, not letting go. It seemed to have a mind of its own as Katie grinned evilly from below.

"Okay! Okay! We'll clear it, we'll clear it!" Travis yelled, panicking; the grass receded and Katie lowered her hand, still grinning.

_That should teach him not to decorate their roof with chocolate Easter bunnies._

* * *

**k, that's the end of this story! **

**um, just for clarification, bella is around eight and jonathan is like five or four. katie and travis have been married for about ten years, so she's about thirty.. connor's married to someone we don't know. they live in manhattan as usual, and bella knows about her parents being demigods and such. jonathan's too young. :D  
**

**i hope that's all the information you need, and this is the beautiful end of _chocolate easter bunnies!_  
**

**__.. kay, i'd really like to get to one hundred reviews.. i know that probably won't happen, but would you guys do that for me? and if i post another tratie story, or one shot, or any percy jackson story, would you guys like me to post a note on this story?  
**


End file.
